


My Heart Is From Now On Yours

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: The Master and Padawan went through a lot together. They have more than one mission behind them. For several years they fought side by side in this ruthless war. The council sends them on another dangerous mission. How will it end?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 3





	My Heart Is From Now On Yours

Outer ring. Felucia.

The battle is in full swing. General Skywalker and his valiant Padawan Ahsoka were sent to Felucia: someone sent an ancient Jedi help code, but it turned out to be Count Dooku's trap! Now they are leading the clone army to destroy Dooku's military forces and himself. After a fierce battle, the Jedi noticed the Sith Lord fleeing to the control center.- From there he has nowhere to go! Let's run away Ahsoka, I won't miss this chance! The two Jedi rushed after the count.  
\- Master?  
\- What?!  
\- Master, I have a bad feeling...  
\- It's okay, Ahsoka, today the fate of the entire galaxy may be decided!  
\- B-but...  
\- Less chatter, Ahsoka, focus on our goal! - Skywalker didn't want to think of anything other than revenge, of course. His mind was clouded with anger and desire to kill the man who had ruined his life. Because of him, this war has been going on for many years, because of him he lost his hand, because of him he was unable to save his mother... These thoughts intoxicated the man even more. Punching the door to the room with force, the general turned on his lightsaber and walked confidently down the dark corridor. Only the sound of swords broke the dead silence.  
\- Master?..  
\- What now, Ahsoka? - The mentor answered with slight irritation. Least of all he now wanted to explain something to the student.  
\- Why aren't there droids here? I mean... This is the first time that there are so few clankers left on the battlefield and you are not...  
\- How glorious that we have so little trouble! - The Jedi's patience was running out, the corridor was about to end and go to the main control room, which means that the Sith is sitting there, he has nowhere else to hide. Suddenly a wave of anger, fear and pain swept through the power.  
\- Master, it is so... It's cold here... - A cloaked man appeared in front of them, holding a curved red lightsaber. His wrinkled face expressed sheer rage and derision. Clutching his sword tighter with both hands, the Jedi Knight awaited Dooku's actions.  
\- Ah, Skywalker and his faithful dog, young Tano. I knew you wouldn't resist the temptation to take revenge on me.  
\- It's over, Dooku, you can't resist us! - The Sith laughed. This was the last straw for Skywalker, he had already waited too long. With a cry, he lunged at the perfectly calm Sith. Ahsoka stood aside, fear in her heart. She didn't like it when Anakin yelled at inexperienced clones or beat criminals during interrogation, but now he fueled his attacks with hatred and the dark side. He was not in control of himself. At one point, Dooku pushed Skywalker against the wall and choked on his Padawan.  
\- Now, Skywalker, give me the holocron, or this useless girl will die. - Still breathing heavily, master looked at the student, then at the Sith and, closing his eyes for a second and cursing in Hattese, took out what the count wanted so much and threw it in his face. He, of course, caught it without any problem. Anakin could not believe that he had lost the battle, succumbing so easily to the momentary impulse, so easily twisted around his finger that he stepped on the same rake again. Dooku bared his yellowed teeth and, studying the holocron, forcefully threw Ahsoka aside like a rag doll. Behind the troop of joyful clones, hundreds of clangers appeared, filling the entire horizon. Skywalker immediately knelt in front of the student, helping her up.  
\- You are a monster, Dooku! - The Chosen One spat with hatred, looking out the window and not believing in what was happening. He prayed that at least someone would survive.  
\- Ha ha ha, I know without you! Kill them! - The Earl calmly walked to the exit and was replaced by the red-eyed bounty hunter with a cowboy hat, Cad Bane. He pulled out two blasters and, without stopping, began firing at the Jedi. They have dealt with it before and dealt with it without any problems. Now his body was leaning against the wall.  
\- Let's run away, Ahsoka! We need to help Rex and the guys! - Without hesitation for a second, the Master and the Padawan rushed to the rescue of the clones. But no one knew that the mercenary was conscious, and, taking aim, he pulled the trigger. The shot hit Ahsoka, a black spot formed in the region of the heart. A loud shout caught the teacher's attention. - Snips! - Looking back, Skywalker saw the bounty hunter fleeing. But the Jedi don't have time for him now. Carefully taking the suffering Padawan in his arms, the spirit mentor ran to the "twilight" ship across the battlefield, simultaneously looking for at least one living clone with his eyes. Captain Rex sat behind the wreckage of a smoking tank trying to hide from the enemy. 

\- General!  
\- No time to explain, Rex, let's go! - A few minutes later, all three were in space, heading for the" determined." The clone had already connected Ahsoka to life support devices and was trying to heal the wound. She actively resisted, trying to push the captain away.  
\- M-master...  
\- Be patient a little, kid, we are already close. - She continued to whimper and roar, calling the master, and then tore the master's heart. Finally the shuttle flew into the hangar, and immediately after landing, a pale Skywalker ran out of it with a parcel in a cloak. Passing the sobbing student to the medics, Anakin fell onto the ammo box, staring at the wall. Ahsoka had never felt more painful. He was seized with fear: what if something went wrong during the operation? And if the wound touched a lung? What if not? The last thought did not comfort him in the least. Anakin did not know how long he sat there, the agonizing minutes added up to hours, the Jedi was seized with weakness. In the end, he surrendered into the hands of Morpheus.

***

Skywalker was at Padmé's house in the Lake District, dressed in a light shirt and dress pants, outside the window was a clear sky without spaceships. His wife and Padawan were sitting on the couch. They talked, laughed at something that Anakin found very cute. For the first time in weeks, he felt calm. Sighing, he sat down next to his beloved girls. Padmé immediately hugged him, resting her head on his chest. As soon as he wanted to close his eyes, something fell into his lap. Looking down, the Jedi saw a little mischievous Togruta smiling at the teacher, expecting something. The senator was flustered.  
\- Ani, you promised.  
\- Master, you said that you would go to the lake with me! Don't tell me you forgot! - The girl was already ready to take offense at the forgetful owner.  
\- Okay, Snips, let's go! - Lifting the student, he kissed Padmé and went out into the street after the girl. "Today she was especially cheerful, as if there had never been a war. Or maybe this is a vision? Oh, how nice it will be if the war is over, we could take Ahsoka with us, Padme and I have been thinking about it for a long time..." Anakin thought with a smile as he watched the joyous student. She pulled the mentor behind her, apparently, she wanted to show something. She slowed down, laughing at the person she loved. Skywalker could not take his eyes off the happy child, he realized how much he loved her. Suddenly, like a bolt from the blue, a shot rang out. Ahsoka fell, holding onto the wound on her chest. Anakin was approached by two men in raincoats.- Well done, Skywalker, you have fulfilled the terms of the contract. Here you are. One of them handed the Jedi Master a card. It indicated the exact location of Count Dooku. Anakin's face turned pale, his hands trembled, tears welled up in his eyes.  
\- Ahsoka... W-wait, now I... - His tongue was tangled, throat was dry, his thoughts were the same: You are a killer. Blood appeared on the Jedi's hands. Her blood.  
\- Dad, why did you kill me?..  
\- No...  
\- I trusted you, but revenge was dearer to you than my life... Why did you kill me?.. - Her childish innocent eyes were full of tears, mistrust, fear...  
\- No, I can't... I didn't want to do this!.. - Mist enveloped his mind. "You were entrusted with her life, they trusted you, Ahsoka trusted you! She tried to warn you, but you didn't listen! She died because of your stupidity!" The voices kept repeating this. - No... No! NO!!!

***

\- Anakin, Anakin, wake up, it's just a dream! - With difficulty opening his eyes wet with tears, the Jedi looked into the blue eyes of the former mentor. Anakin looked down. He could still see the blood on his hands. After standing still for a moment and examining the student, Obi-Wan sat down next to him. - I heard about the trap and... Ahsoka...

\- She is alright?! The Jedi blurted out, clutching at his friend's shoulders. Kenobi sighed and calmly took the former student's hands in his.  
\- Anakin, calm down. - He rubbed Skywalker's hand with his thumb, trying to calm him down. - You definitely won't make it easier for her with your emotions. The operation ended successfully, but she needs hospitalization on the Coruscant immediately. I have already given the order to the admiral, we will soon be in the temple. Now you need to calm down and finish other things, as well as report to the council. Ahsoka is strong, you have to believe in her. - With difficulty getting up, Anakin trudged to the medic, but the voice from the nightmare did not leave him. "You took the child under your wing, you assured her that she was not in any danger next to you, and now she is on the operating table. It is your fault!" Opening the door to Henry's office, the Jedi Knight looked questioningly at the bespectacled medic.  
\- Ah, General Skywalker, I am pleased to inform you that your Padawan is now in stable condition, but our equipment cannot provide 100% certainty that nothing threatens her life. Are you worried about something, General? You are too pale.  
\- N-no, it's okay... We'll be on Coruscant soon, get Ahsoka ready to be transferred to the medical wing in the temple.

***

After arriving on Coruscant, Ahsoka was placed in a chamber, with medical-droids circling above it, and various devices connected to the body. After a few hours, the mentor was finally allowed to visit the student. Anakin was sitting on a chair next to the unconscious girl and with a sad smile consoled her, although rather, he tried to console himself. He took the togruta's tiny hand in his steel one, afraid to let go again. Now, looking at his defenseless Padawan, Anakin tried to deny the obvious: he loved her. Her childish blue eyes, her neat nose, lips... She and Padmé talked a lot about taking Ahsoka after the end of the war. And, it seemed, no one was against, the girl liked our company, and the senator could calmly look after the fidget. The general chuckled from the rush of memories.  
\- How long have we gone through together, and how much longer will we survive, yes, Snips? - He tried not to wake the student, so he spoke very quietly. - The doctor said that everything is fine. You will soon recover and everything will be as before. Everything will be fine. Ahsoka's lips quivered in a faint smile. Anakin swooped down and looked lovingly at the student. At that moment, one of the devices began to beep loudly. Two people in dressing gowns ran into the room and took the frightened master out the door.- What happened to her? What's wrong? Answer me! Skywalker shook the poor -rgeon by the shoulders like a madman. The guards literally unhooked the general from the pale guy and put him on a bench next to the ward. Anger was replaced by fear and guilt. Suddenly, the comlink on the Jedi's hand began to make a nasty sound. With a shaking hand, he groped for the answer button.  
\- General Skywalker.  
\- Ani! I saw your ship come back, are you okay? I've missed you!  
\- Padmé, I'm in the medical wing now-  
\- What?! What are you doing over there?  
\- Ah-ah, y-you know, Ahsoka, she-  
\- Oh my... No more word, Skywalker, wait for me! - Before the Jedi could object, the connection was cut.

POV. Padmé

It took me only two words to understand the seriousness of the situation. Anakin could handle the usual bruises and wounds on his own if Ahsoka is now in a sterile room under the supervision of doctors — it's much more serious. Bale volunteered to back me up in the Senate if something happened, but in any case, my child's life is dear to me. As soon as possible, I arrived at the temple and found my husband with shaking hands, he looked at one point with an unblinking gaze.  
\- Ani?  
\- Huh? What? Padmé?  
\- I sat down next to my beloved.  
\- Anakin, what happened to Ahsoka? - He was silent for a long time, which made me even worse.  
\- Honey, I...  
\- Anakin looked down at his hands and then, with a sigh, turned to face me. - We were on Felucia, reconnaissance... And there Dooku... I ran after him, and Ahsoka with me... then Kad Bane shot and... - The general clenched his hands into fists, but then just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. - Because of my stupidity, she's lying there now. She is now suffering because of me!..  
\- Ani, everything will be fine, she is strong, you must believe in her! - I hugged him, resting my head on my shoulder. - She is our child, dear, she can handle it, we will help her. - I knew that Ahsoka was a Jedi and most likely would become a knight, I knew that they shouldn't love and have a family, but I couldn't help my feelings for her. I wanted to take care of her, help her, always be there. I loved her, loved her like my own child, I didn't want to let her go anywhere, and even more so on dangerous tasks. I was happy when Anakin asked me to look after Ahsoka for several days while he was on the lower levels. I could spend all the time with her without remorse, and she didn't mind. One day she fell asleep sitting on the couch. I brought a blanket and a pillow, wrapped it up, put it in a comfortable position, and sat down myself. I gently stroked her back, which she was clearly glad, judging by the smile. After a while she looked at me and asked: "Mom, will you leave?" She looked saddened. I kissed her forehead and answered with a smile: "No, sunshine, I will always be there." And under no circumstances will I break my word.

POV. Author  
Senator Amidala lay on her husband's shoulder, staring at the wall with tired eyes. She is very tired, but she has no right to close her eyes. Anakin sat thinking that the dream was just a nightmare, nothing more, just naughty nerves. "Ahsoka has gone through a lot, it's not a problem for her, she is strong, the best in her class. Calm down Anakin, you have to learn to trust her." Little by little, these thoughts soothed the Jedi. Both adults sat, listening to the muffled sounds of the cardiograph, practically not breathing. The surgeon was saying something to his colleagues, the clang of metal was clearly audible. Suddenly, the room was filled with a uniform squeak from the cardiograph. Padmé put her hand on her open mouth from shock, so as not to scream at the entire corridor, tears flowed from her eyes. Anakin didn't hear the doctors screaming, his wife sobbing, there was only a squeak in his ears. "Why ... Why exactly her? Why was this mercenary aiming at her?! Why am I not in the operating room now?! It's my fault, because of me she was targeted by Bane, so why the hell didn't the Force take me?!" Anakin yelled at himself, trying to hold back his tears, but to no avail. From the sterile room came the surgeon's voice: "We're losing her!" He was afraid of these words ever since he began to teach this intolerable nature. The voices from the nightmare returned to the Jedi. "She will not have that happy future that you saw in a dream, parents, childhood. But you will enjoy life, rejoice until the end of your days, depriving an innocent child of this opportunity, dirty killer..." "No no! I couldn't, I-I didn't want to..." Anakin tried to deny what was happening, hoping it was all just a nightmare or a terrible joke, but the squeak did not stop. Padmé was sobbing on the shoulder of her beloved. The sounds of an electrical appliance were barely audible. The doctor shouted over and over again: "Discharge!" The Force felt-like Ahsoka was desperately clutching her life, but she needed help. But Anakin can't, the thread of Force is too weak for that. He couldn't believe that there was nothing he could do. And the cardiograph kept beeping, and it seemed time stopped...

...

Suddenly, from the operating room came the steady rhythm of a living heart. The happiness of the stunned adults knew no bounds. Skywalker hugged Padmé, still crying, but now with joy. Both were silent, just supported in each other's arms. After some time, the surgeon left the sterile room, and Skywalker, immediately rushing to him, asked: "How is she?!" To which he just shook his head and told what happened there.  
\- On the operating table, we all thought that we would lose it due to severe failures in the functioning of the life support organs, namely in the lungs and heart. We managed to save your student by placing an artificial heart, but we will not be able to save her. I'm sorry, General, we did all we can do. - The medic lowered his head sympathetically. The news stunned both.  
\- And... And how much... Does she have time left?..  
\- A little less than a day. I'm afraid she won't live to see tomorrow.  
\- Th-thanks...  
\- I'm really sorry, General.  
\- Is there anything you can do?.. - Desperate, Skywalker asked.  
\- Well, you can, of course, have a heart transplant, but this is unlikely to help the poor thing. - In the heart of the general, hope immediately flickered.  
\- And... Can I check if I qualify for the donor role?  
\- Sure! Go after me. - Two disappeared outside the door.- General, you are very lucky, such a blood group is very rare in humans, so they are very rare for the wounded togrutas! You are suitable for the role of a donor, but I am worried about your post of general and... - The doctor sighed bitterly. - You are the chosen one, you are more important than ever for the war. I understand she is very dear to you, but the Republic will fail without you! General Skywalker, I... - The words infuriated him. Is it so hard to replace one single Jedi?  
\- I don't care, I will not leave my student alone with death, the 501st Legion will go under the leadership of Obi-Wan and, as, I hope, Ahsoka. When can the surgery be performed? - Anakin spoke clearly and loudly, trying not to break out such a difficult decision, standing in the doctor's office.  
\- The faster the better.  
\- Good. Can we see her?  
\- Yes, of course, I will show you her room. - Only after leaving the room and looking at his wife, in whose eyes there was only fear and incomprehension, awareness of the whole situation fell on the Jedi's head: he sees them for the last time. He will not be able to go to the lake with his daughter, he will leave them forever. The surgeon opened the door to a large room where Ahsoka's bed stood by the window. She slept peacefully after a difficult operation. The adults sat down on chairs next to the bed with the child. Anakin gently took the student's hand in his, stroking it. He looked at the child in front of him with a smile. Suddenly, Ahsoka lazily opened her eyes.  
\- Heya, Snips. How do you feel? - The mentor tried to speak quietly, so as not to frighten the student.  
\- It's better, Master. - Her childlike smile filled Skywalker's heart with warmth and calm. Anakin gently lifted the girl and hugged her. She hugged him with a laugh, burying her nose in a wide chest.  
\- Thank you, Master... - Ahsoka said in a hoarse and weak, but equally joyful and bold voice.  
\- For what? - "Why should she thank me? I let her suffer, I will leave my child at the moment when she needs me the most!"  
\- You... You saved me... - With a sad smile, Anakin thought: "She doesn't even know what those words mean."  
\- Ahsoka, can I ask you something? I... - It hurt Skywalker too much. "How am I going to tell the dearest person that I will leave him forever?.. "  
\- I will fly away for a rather long diplomatic mission. It can take several months. I will fly there alone. Can you... Can you handle it without... Me, little one?..  
\- Months? B-but it's so long, why would you go there? Why is it so long? - Salty drops began to appear in the eyes of the togruta. Master immediately regretted his idea to deceive the ward.  
\- Hey, everything will be fine, do you hear? - With a smile, the Chosen One, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb. Not. Anakin was not afraid of death, he was afraid to leave her alone, and he would not do it. "You have Padmé, Rex, Obi-Wan, it's only a few months, sunshine. - Tears began to flow from the eyes of the Jedi, he no longer had the strength to contain them. Anakin gently stroked the girl's montrals, giving her all his love. He kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose, trying to calm the child. After a while, she just snuggled to the chest of "father", occasionally sobbing. Padmé lied to her husband's shoulder and hugged Ahsoka. They sat hugging each other for a long time. Force gave them a chance to experience the feeling of their own warmth. - And never forget, I will always be with you. - The meds started to work and the girl fell asleep. Anakin could feel her soft breathing. She looked so small and innocent. Curled into a ball in warm hands, Snips began to smile. "I hope this is not the last smile I see." Anakin carefully put the baby on the bed, gently wrapping her in a blanket. After kissing his child one last time, Anakin left the room with a bitter smile on his face. Now he was faced with the most difficult task in his life: to let go of all those whom he loves so much. Padmé sat down on the sofa and sobbed at the inevitable. Beloved sat next to her, kissed and hugged her as passionately and tenderly as he could. Then inhaling the scent of her brown hair, the Jedi calmed down a bit. They just enjoyed each other's presence. Gaining strength, Anakin finally said: "Padmé, you know what I have to do, right? I can't be with you anymore, you have to accept it. You will have to live without me, angel. Do you remember the talk that we will take Snips after the end of the war? I believe you are strong enough to lift our angel to her feet, even if I could not help you. Ahsoka will need you more than ever, won't you do it for me?" The Senator looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. Then, swallowing, she said: "I promise, Ani, I will do everything to make her happy." A surgeon was passing by their sofa. Wasted no more time, Anakin kissed his beloved on the forehead, looked at her, and went to the surgeon.

"Ah, General Skywalker, you... ahhh...  
\- Yes, I am ready.  
\- Okay, please, come in here. It has been an honor to work with you, Anakin.

***

Anakin heard both of them plugged into instruments. He could hear his pulse... So even and calm. His mask had already been adjusted and brought to his face. Taking Snips' hand one last time, Skywalker whispered to her through their special bond, "Everything will be fine, my baby. Everything will be fine. I will always be with you..." The limbs began to grow numb, the body weakened, and the eyes stuck together. Anakin seemed to be asleep, but saw the light. So cute and warm. He called him to him, and Skywalker reached out to him. Something in the Force told him that everything would be okay.

***

Ahsoka lay in her original place in the ward and was still asleep. The doctor said that everything went better than ever. The senator still couldn't believe what had happened. "Yesterday everything was fine, both were happy and alive... And now I will forever be alone. How could the Force allow such a thing? What have they done wrong to you?" Ahsoka woke up, interrupting the senator's thoughts, and tried to focus her gaze on the figure in front of her.  
\- S... Senator Amidala, how long have I slept? Has Anakin already left on a mission? - Amidala looked at the girl and almost burst into tears. "She still thinks he's alive. Although he is, he will always be with us, in our hearts."  
\- You slept for a long time, about twelve hours. Yes, Anakin has already left. Padmé took the baby by the hand. She was cold. You don't have to be a Jedi to feel sadness and sadness in a girl. Seeing her brown eyes filled with tears and pain, she looked at the woman in dismay. The senator gently squeezed her hand, exhaled and, smiling, hugged the little togruta. Snips quietly buried its nose in her shoulder. Padmé could hear the pounding of her living heart. It soothed her. It took the former Padawan about half an hour to calm down."It's okay Ahsoka, we can handle it, I promise..."

Many couldn't believe Anakin Skywalker's death. Someone said that he left with honor, someone said that the Chosen One so absurdly disposed of his life, spending it on some girl. The Jedi Order saw for the first time Obi-Wan crying. With difficulty, he took Ahsoka under his wing, knowing that Anakin would want it. Once she asked the question: "When will he arrive?" and the poor master almost snapped at the girl. She never asked that question to any Jedi again. Ahsoka was often teased by other Padawans, the Jedi Knights looked askance, although she did nothing wrong... Palpatine became very angry when he learned that his plan had failed miserably. Several months passed and he was discovered during a conversation with the leader of the separatists - Count Dooku. In his office, the proof is that the Clone Wars is one big hoax. Both immediately withdrew their troops, and the Senate settled the corresponding conflicts. Senator Bail Organa became the new chancellor, and Padmé Amidala took leave to take care of her adopted daughter, with whom she now lives on Naboo.The first weeks were difficult for both, Padmé cried at night and Ahsoka had nightmares. Amidala consoled her daughter every time, saying that it would be fine. It will be so. After one of her dreams, Ahsoka never cried over the loss of her father.

POV. Ahsoka  
I missed Skyguy every day, he was my master... and best friend. It's a pity I didn't have time to tell him that I love him... Hopefully, he'll be back soon. Sitting on the window, I admired the meadow near the house. It was already evening, and after dinner and evening cleaning, I told Padma that I would go to bed. Recently, she has become the mother I have always wanted. In a dream, I was sitting on the same meadow, everything was quiet, calm around, there was a large spreading tree near me, and a familiar figure was sitting under it. I decided to take a closer look and carefully approached the trunk. When I realized who it was, my heart skipped a few beats. Anakin sat in the shade of a large plant. He was wearing a raincoat, and there were two wounds on his chest in the region of the heart.  
\- Master?.. - I quietly called him, fearing that he would leave, that I would never see him again. When he heard me call him, he turned to me, gesturing to sit next to him. I held back so as not to cry: I missed him so much and finally met him, but I understand that this is just a dream, and sooner or later it will end. Anakin sat next to me and smiled. The gaping scars on his chest haunted me, and he seemed to notice it.  
\- Snips, are you okay? - When a former master called me that for the first time, on Christophsis, I thought that he would not accept me as a student. This "nickname" has become attached to me, and not a single day would have been without a tender name. I used to realize that he was simply expressing his boundless love for me. I couldn't hold back my tears, I clung to his chest and burst into tears. I felt his warmth all over my body. I missed him so much. His voice was gentle and so familiar. Anakin hugged me, putting his hand on the lekku, kissing the top of my head gently. I was afraid to lose him again, to be alone again.  
\- Master, this is only a dream, right? - Desperate, I asked.  
\- Yes. Yes, little one you're right. But I came to you in real life.  
\- True? - She couldn't believe it, it was impossible. - B-but how? - The Chosen One sighed and began to tell.  
\- Do you remember I told you about the ghosts of Force? - The girl nodded - You now see my spirit, so I have no visible battle wounds. I can also come to you in a dream or say something, but I don't have enough strength to visit you a second time. I sacrificed myself, the Force found me worthy of this opportunity. - I couldn't believe it. Thoughts did not fit in my head, creating a hurricane.  
\- So y-you... Killed? - An unpleasant chill ran down my spine from the last word. "So he'll never come home again?"  
\- We were hiding this story for your own good. I will understand if you are offended. - I narrowed my eyes and looked incredulously at the mentor. Smiling bitterly, he still decided to tell me the truth. - It happened after Bane shot you on Felucia. During the operation, cardiac arrest occurred due to the seriousness of the injuries. Glory to the Sila that you breathed again, but... They said that you would only live until evening. I could not survive your death, Snips. - Anakin said, stroking my back. - I didn't have time to think. Force gave me an attempt to atone for my guilt. I did not protect you from these shots, I did not save you, I put your life at risk. And I gave you my heart. I asked Padmé to take care of you. To be honest, we've always seen you as our daughter. - The former master finished his story with a smile. I silently tried to digest the information.  
\- So what the nurses said was... true?  
\- Of course not, daughter. You didn't even know where I was. - Sighing, I laid down on the warm chest of my mentor, who has become the closest person in the galaxy to me.

***

(POV. Author)  
Ahsoka did not suffer from loneliness, did not think about this war. Ahsoka was just trying to enjoy life. Padmé began to worry: was she sick? No. She only remembered the words that the mentor had told her:

"My heart is from now on yours, and a part of me will remain with you forever. I will always love and take care of you, my beloved little girl."


End file.
